Various communication systems may utilize a single communication path to communicate information. Such communication may be limited by the communication environment along the single communication path. For example, a communication network of the single communication path may experience partial or full failure. Also for example, a communication network of the single communication path may experience periods of degraded performance, for example, due to varying network utilization or environmental conditions.
In various communication scenarios, a communication system may roam through respective coverage areas of various communication networks. For example, a communication system may initially communicate relatively well in a communication network. Then the communication system may be relocated to a different geographical location or physical orientation, and the quality of communication between the communication system and the communication network may be degraded.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.